Basking in the Sun
by KitzBlitz
Summary: Neptune and Sun are finding it hard coming to terms with their newly discovered feelings for each other. Prepare for the stupid. One blush per chapter. Seamonkeys. - ON SLIIIIGHT HIATUS
1. Discovery

Hello fellow readers! I honestly didn't know SeaMonkeys was a thing until late I guess. Now it's one of my all time favourites!

The rating will change within a few chapters

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Discovery

This has been going on for a while now. This uncertain yet... pleasant feeling Neptune just can't shake and it's lodged inside. Way into the subconscious and forces him to think at the most random times and places.

He's a well known _intellectual_ but why can't he even figure this one out? It should be so simple but it only sinks him into a deep pool of pondering.

Why is it that, around Sun, around that golden Faunus...

...does his heart rate increase so much?

Neptune gasped. "I'M _SICK._ "

 _THWACK_

"Hey!" Neptune almost toppled from the force Sun put in his back-slapping hand. "Thanks, man! You really saved my ass back there!" Sun turned around and grinned, tail gently wagging too. They just returned from a sudden Grimm attack in the outskirts of the city and they're reasonably tired.

Again with the heartbeat? _What gives?! "_ Well, someone's gotta be the brains and end it stylishly." he flashed his infamous pearly white smile he proclaims the ladies fall in love with.

Sun scoffed, hand gesture included. "Yeah, I don't think 'hiding up a tall tree and cheering me on because you couldn't cross the lake' counts as being stylish, dude."

"HEY! At least ** _I_** can pull it off!"

"That doesn'tー...pfft whatever man." Sun chuckled.

That did it. That goddamned smile again! So bright and dazzling. Neptune can't keep his eyes off the blond already walking towards the dorms. It's like sparkles are surrounding Sun.

It took a few seconds but it eventually hit him. " _Wait a minute..._ " his whole body slowly transitioning into shock, eyes bulging and mouth agape _"...I-ISN'T HE KINDA CUTE?!"_ his cheeks suddenly reddened from his own strange thought and his hand silencing his gasp. _"DID I JUST... YES I DID THINK THAT! ABOUT HIM?! WHAT!? WHY?! IT'S_ _ **SUN**_ _I'M TALKING ABOUT HERE!"_

As he grips onto his luscious hair for dear life, little versions of Sun appear above him, laughing and being adorable and tormenting his heart with fuzziness. " _STOP BEING SO CUTE DAMN IT!"_

"Yo Nep! You okay, buddy?" Sun swatted the sweat off Nep's face with his tail and immediately Neptune stiffened like a board. "GUHH...?! was all he could muster as he flopped to the ground, his skin now an amazing neon pink.

"BRO?!"

* * *

Hehe, it's been so long since I wrote a fic

All reviews are welcome, thanks!


	2. Recovery

Howdy.

Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. This took a lot _**Long-er**_ than expected.

Eh, I'll eventually get the _yang_ of it and _tai-pe_ faster.

 _HEYO!_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Recovery

"Hnnuuh..." Neptune tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering something about _chocolate Grimm sauce_ being the best topping for pancakes and, apparently, the skin.

He groggily sat up, barely having the energy to open his eyes as if stuck on a squint. With a quick scan of what can he see in his limited vision, Neptune's junior detective senses summed up that he's indeed back in his shared room but still in his usual cool and stylish threads. The lights were reasonably dimmed too.

Odd, but he didn't question it. It must be pretty late considering the star filled sky he could see through the curtain gap.

Although not fully black, the sky had enough blue and twinkle to resemble the eyes of the Faunus he's... **_fawning for._**

He sighed into his hands, already feeling the prickling heat rising in his cheeks "Damn it. Not cool..." It's getting tedious. The visions of Sun's happy self are dangerously flooding his brain and fuelling his desire to do... _spontaneous things._

Y'know, like hugging.

Neptune already knew his partner's not a close minded person, but deep down he just can't shake the frightening scenario of the Faunus shying away from him for a while.

With frustrated grunts, Neptune closed his eyes and laid back down, resting his forehead on the gigantic teddy bear sitting, so conveniently, on the edge of his bed. It's the same teddy used for interrogation tactics. Sadly their time together could only be shared in the comfort of his own closet in order to protect his pride from Sun's contagious hyena laughs and photo threats.

Neptune cringed as he remembered the montage of god awful blackmails he had to endure for months. Hoping to calm his mind, Neptune wrapped his arms tightly around the teddy, embedding his face in its broad back and sighing again.

Or so he thought he was. Did it usually move around this much? And feel so lifelike?

 _...And why is it tapping his face?_

"H-Heh, didn't think my charms would work on guys, too." Sun smirked over his shoulder with his tail withdrawing from Neptune's face, physically struggling to keep himself from falling back. Sun only needed to blink once to see Neptune already pinned to the opposite wall, with his chest heaving and eyes turning into spirals as his brain finally connects the dots.

The interrogation teddy was actually Sun sitting on Neps bed. Who knew?

"S-SUN!" he struggled to say through breaths.

Sun flashed his winning smile "In the flesh!"

"Wait a secーWHAT CHARM? _I'M_ NOT ATTRACTED! _YOU ARE!_ " Neptune pointed accusingly with a frustrated glare. Sun's smug and taunting expression only made things worse.

Oh. His heart's doing it again.

 _"Stop it...!"_

"Admit it dude. I'm way hotter than you." the Faunus said through giggles and threw himself back on the bed. "Relax man, I'm just pulling ya leg!" His smile cranked down a few notches, settling on a gentler and almost inviting status.

Neptune ran two finger across his own lips.

Then deeply reddened at his own subconscious act. _"OH NO. THE THOUGHTS! THEY'RE BACK!"_ clearing his throat, Nep crawled next to Sun but avoided direct eye contact. "H-How long was I asleep?"

"Pssh, I dunno. Like three hours I guess." Sun shrugged, indifferently.

"That long?! Holy crap!" Neptune gasped "I hope I can still eat my pudding! The due date is in a few hours!"

Sun paused, trying to stifle his laughter "...Anyway, What the heck happened back there? Did you eat from that downtown takeaway?" he shook his head. "I'm telling ya, there's something odd about the meat!"

"NO! No... I'm fine, Sun. Honest." Nep reassured with additional hand gestures.

The Faunus sat up, grinning and pretending to wipe sweat off his brow "Phew! One less thing to worry about!"

Neptune scoffed and stood up smiling back at him "As if you were seriously worried."

"Ya caught me!" Sun snapped his fingers and winked.

"Wait." Neptune cupped his chin and again channels into detective mode, trying to take into account of what Sun admitted earlier "You've been here all this time? _With me?_ "

"Duh! That fragile little body needed some _seeeerious_ TLC." Sun started fiddling with Neptune's spare goggles found under his bed.

Nep actually ignored the suggestive comment "My body...?" a small speck of hope filled his wiggling eyes and fluttering heart... until he remembered reality exists and Sun's tally of successful pranks.

" _...What..._ Did you do?"

"Noooooooothing!"

Without a second to lose, Neptune tumbled towards the bathroom, bucking his side against the sink in the process. Sun quickly followed, looking generally worried for his partner. "Ouch! What the...?!" with eyebrows raised, Neptune clumsily pulled up the three layers of shirts up to finally see the wound wrapped neatly with bandages. The injury isn't that deep but it was enough for Neptune to remember how the fight went down.

It happened so fast but there's no doubt that injury was caused by the Beowolf from before. If Sun hadn't push him in time, Nep would've been a designated chew toy for the Grimm. "I maaaay have overdone it with the bandages. But hey, chicks dig scars!" Sun placed his elbow on Nep's shoulder, shooting his finger gun and clicking his tongue. "You owe me one, big time!"

"Uh excuse me, didn't I already save your tail before you did mine?" Nep folded his arms, trying his best not to smile. "We are totally even, my dude."

Sun's eyebrows displayed confusion. "Whaーthat's not how it works!" Sun started widely treading in a circle, unintentionally like a sumo. Seeing the little steam clouds puff from Sun's head made a laugh or two slip out of Neptune _"Too cute..."_

Now that he properly thinks about it, how the heck he did get here? Sun probably carried him, but what if... there were girls nearby? Neptune winced at the imagery of Sun having to trudge and push through a huge crowd with his unconscious body swaying over his shoulder, or even worse...

 ** _Bridal style._**

He considering praying for the first time in his life for some kind of witchcraft capable of erasing memories of the unfortunate students lucky enough to witness such a lame scene like that.

However he can't ignore all the hoops and loops Sun jumped through just to keep him alive today; no doubt if it were the other way around Neptune wouldn't let Sun hear the end of his amazing and courageous bravery. And with that, Neptune tapped Sun's shoulder and held his fist out ready for the bump "Sun..." the latter knew what was coming but he couldn't help feeling a little bashful so he rubbed the back of his head in response "Yeah?"

"Thanks man."

Sun thew his arm up and slapped his back again, if not harder than before. "Ahh c'mon don't get all mushy about this!" he laughed louder than usual, just to distract Neptune from seeing his pink tinted ears. "Anything to stop your god awful screech because you're afraid to get down and dirty."

Neptune glared. "Y'know it still hurts from the last time youー"

"ーDIBS ON YOUR PUDDING!" Sun dashed away with a spoon readied in tail.

"OH FーNOT MY CHOCO-CARAMEL SWIRL!" Neptune was about to give chase but he paused. "Oh! Gotta preserve energy!"

He turned off the light.

And checked the mirror.

 _Then kicked the door down._

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sun drew a moustache so grand even professor Port would seethe with envy.

 _With a glow-in-the-dark marker._

* * *

The more I read this, the more I see it as a dating sim and Neptune's currently playing the "Sun route".

Let's hope he'll trigger the right red flags for the true ending.

Out with a _Yang!_


	3. Temporary

Sup dudes. Yeah it's been a while I know.

Didn't lose inspiration or anything, just kinda hard to focus with the kind of job I have. Finally I can get back to this.

Thank's for waiting :D

* * *

Chapter 3 - Temporary

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The distressed Neptune collapsed to his knees, staring helplessly of what he could call his bed.

He couldn't pinpoint what was the worst thing to gaze upon; Random springs unloading from the mattress, a sea of feathers spilling from the torn pillowcase, the shattered pieces of woodwork scattered everywhere, _the criminal sheepishly grinning with a protruding lump on the side of his head._ The poor bed didn't need to suffer the wrath of Sun's almighty headbutt of justice just because _he_ decided this was the day to test out his tree-branch-slingshot-through-the-window technique.

And just when Neptune put on new jasmine scented sheets too. Fresh from the machine.

"WHYYY?!"

"I already told you, I missed the landing! No biggie!" Sun signalled a cheap apology with his hand while the other casually knocked the bump back in his head.

The intellectual faced him with blank white angry eyes and a visible vein pulsing around his temple "AND I TOLD YOU, _MANY TIMES_ , NOT TO JUMP THROUGH THE FRIGGING WINDOW!" he exclaimed waving his arms in the direction of said object in hopes to jog Sun's memory of the previous attempts he tried, one somehow miraculously including _Blake._

"WELL _MAAAAYBE_ IF YOU DIDN'T PUT YOUR BED NEAR THE GODDAMN WINDOW IT WOULDN'T HAVE BROKE!" the slightly, yes only _slightly_ , irked Sun replied as his own memory recalled that one time Neptune gleefully followed him to Team RWBY'S dorm window.

"It's not even nearー" Neptune cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, bringing a palm to his face while doing so. "WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO MOVE IT FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE?"

The blond threw his arms straight up. "HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO MY ROOM?!"

"THROUGH _THE DAMN DOOR!_ " Neptune cried out and stomped the ground having nowhere else to release his frustration. As Sun, more disinterested than ever, started picking at his ear, the defeated Neptune cradled the remains nearest to him. His weakened, soul-drained smile managed to form, finally accepting the cruel fate of his bed with only a single tear down his face "You... were too good for this world." he squeezed his eyes shut, not being able to stomach the awful sight of the murder any longer.

Sun dragged fingers down his face, almost clawing the skin off. "For crying out louーNEP. I'm telling ya, it's not a big deal. We can, I dunno, share... mine... for a bit." he somewhat mumbled the last sentence, running the same hand down his hair, pointedly looking away.

Neptune nearly choked " _Y-YOUR_ BED?!" Once again, the lewd feature in his brain began generating nothing but impure scenarios he could easily encounter just by accepting Sun's tempting offer; especially with the blond presenting an extremely rare and docile expression worth hugging over.

The most prominent imagery is of Sun looking rather displeased clad only in boxers and shuffling frustratingly in the sheets. It was only because the dream version of Neptune, for some reason, had a sudden urge to fiddle with his tail. Sun would whip his appendage back to startle him and eventually straddle his partner down, smirking triumphantly at the bemused look Neptune had. _"Stop playing with my tail and play with me instead!"_

With his tail curling into a simple half heart, Sun would slide painfully slow, licking his lips in the process and tease Neptune's face with his hot and steamy breath. No kind of sound would enter his ears except for his obnoxious heartbeat thumping so grand there was a fifty percent chance of it bursting out for real. Then Neptune would have no choice but brace for the warm impact...

...of the hard wall he continuously slammed his head against, the cracks slightly increasing with every attack. " _GET. OUTTA MY. HEAD. SINFUL. THOUGHTS!_ " Eventually, he slumped to the ground in defeat, a single line of steam rose from his head. It's unclear if that was caused by his self harm or the imagery that fuelled the latter to happen in the first place. He's surprisingly immune to the blood spewing from his forehead, though.

He snapped his head back, remembering the witness in the room, with his scroll ready to dial from what Neptune could assume was an emergency number. It's only when Neptune jumped back to his feet and swatted the rubble off his clothes _as if nothing happened_ Sun reluctantly slid his device back in his pocket. He may need to call maintenance for the wall later.

With unsettling nerves, Neptune cleared his throat and straightened himself in hopes to reassure Sun there is no internal damage to his brain. "No way man!" he exclaimed to break the silence and then signed an X with his arms "HELL TO THE NO. ANYWHERE BUT THERE."

It was brief but Neptune's field of vision caught an unusual, irritated gleam in Sun's eyes before they decided to match the forced grin and shrugging of his shoulders "Why not? It's not like I have fleas or anything."

Sun's face stretched accordingly to his exaggerated gasp as if a light bulb appeared over his head. "Oh I get it. It's because you won't have enough space to hug and chew your preeeecious teddy plush like a widdle baaaby~!" His eyes got all big and cutesy-like as he clasped his hands together, cooing at Neptune, whom simply growled and considered throttling the Faunus. "Aww don't worry little Neppy Weppy, you can hug me instead!" Sun flung his arms open happily requesting one.

"Quit screwing around!" Neptune wholeheartedly denied and chopped Sun's arms down, his facial features dusted pink. "That's not it, stupid! You're just so... uh messy!" Truthfully he couldn't stare directly into Sun's eyes at this point, but damn it he wanted to be right. "That's right! _Messy!_ Plus you fart in your sleep! It's super gross."

Now it's Sun's turn to blush; it's not often he had something to be cautious about. "Hey, I'm working on it! You said you'd never bring that up again!"

Neptune crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "And _don't_ get me started with your tail hair, you'd probably get it all over your bed!" He tutted with closed eyes, not exactly sure on how to stop himself nevertheless, he waffled on "You know how nasty and annoying that could be? Not to mention itchy!" the stinging regret of his word choice are already seeping through his teeth as he peeled one eye open just to see roughly how Sun is taking to it.

Shockingly well, all things considered.

If not including the blond tapping his foot in time with head shakes and annoyed murmurs. "Oh yeah, bushy brows?! If that's how you feel, then I'll just _LEAVE!_ "

Neptune gasped, subconsciously touching his eyebrow "BUSHY BR- _Yeah!_ Maybe you should!"

"FINE!"

"FIIIINE!"

 **And then _Sun_ threw him out.**

A good twenty second moment of silence went by with Neptune displaying a general look of shock, unable to fully grasp what in the world just happened. "HUH?! WAIT A MINUTE!" he sputtered out and dashed to the now closed door. Neptune didn't even bother with any pushing attempts knowing too well how Sun operates. There were various pieces of school equipment, Neptune's to be precise, shoved in gaps to decrease his chances of ever squeezing through. One of them sadly being the foot of his interrogation teddy.

"C'MON! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!"

"WHOOPS, CHANGED MY MIND!" Sun yelled back and snickered. He honestly didn't expect the situation to be this entertaining, then again pissing Neptune off will always be number one on his agenda "DUDEY! LET ME _IN!"_ Sun was on the verge of tears having to conceal his roars for so long. The banging didn't exactly help, so being the good sport he is, Sun removed all the barriers and finally opened the door.

Of course, Neptune with glistening eyes, beamed up.

All was forgiven.

Right?

Sun launched the jasmine infused sheets and spare pillow at Neptune's face. "Don't forget these!"

"OH _COME ON_ , MAN!"

Sun's midsection ached from all the laughter he poured out. He can't even stand up straight anymore; the anger and frustrated groans he could hear coming from the door was too much for his stomach. It's as if he could actually hear the blood boiling and steam whistling inside of Neptune.

"..."

Neptune put all his anger related feelings to a halt. Sun wasn't laughing anymore, and that usually meant something _bad._ The boy, visibly quaking slowly made his way to his knees, his fingers reaching his drying throat. It triggered a terrible sinking sensation in his chest. The painful aching beats of his heart helped his doubtful brain visualise how angry Sun could be behind that door. This was not supposed to happen. In a way, he's grateful Sun was merciful enough to give him his quilt since he's only wearing a tank top and cargo shorts. This hurt more than the time Yang hauled him across the room for calling her a tomboy.

 _"Damn it...! He's soooo mad at me...!"_

 _"I'm totally not mad."_ In reality, Sun is lounging about on his bed. He got bored teasing the blue boy, so instead, he's putting his focus on beating Yang's two-handed paddle ball record with the use of his extra limb. He momentarily paused to hear Neptune's footsteps disappearing down the corridor.

"HEH!" Sun leaned back into his pillow with a wide smirk and lidded eyes, arms tucked behind his head. "He'll be back..."

* * *

"HE DIDN'T _FREAKING_ COME BACK."

It's only been one hour since Neptune's dramatic departure and Sun's already feeling restless. His eyes were disgustingly bloodshot and couldn't stop grinding his teeth. For Neptune to be still sulking at this stage must mean he's taking this very seriously. "God damn it, do I need to drag his ass back here?" He bit his thumb, eyes wandering toward the clock on his desk.

O-Of course he's not worried or anything like that; sure he felt bad for initially kicking his best friend out but Nep started it!

Granted, the Faunus was a little hurt from what Neptune said before, but nothing like Neptune feared. If anything, Sun's annoyance was more geared towards the latter being utterly stupid and irrational over something simple as sharing a bed together. A silly conversation like that could never tip Sun over the boiling point. He would never allow it or ever let Neptune see him in such a state.

Although now that he thought about it, is sleeping together really that much of a deal? The folks back in Vacuo never complained about it.

"Bleh." he tossed over to once side and continued to brood, his tail knotting.

On a side note, Neptune could be doing one of three things; the first being in Scarlet and Sage's neighbouring room, all huddled up with the pair in the couch, eyes permanently glued to the colours flashing on the screen and sharing a jumbo sized tub of ice cream with Scarlet.

Second, jogging on school grounds specifically avoiding the water fountains.

Third, nerding it up in the library.

"Man, it's cold in here." He shivered, clinging at his shoulders. Sun's eyes lingered to the window that caused so much contention in the first place, mulling over staying where he is and slowly freeze to death or be bothered enough to close the damn thing.

Begrudgingly Sun chose the latter but as luck would have it, from his window he spotted the tall hedge of blue in the distance, towering over a small diverse crowd of females admiring his seasonal sweaty look. One promptly fainting just from that dazzling smile alone.

"So it's number two today, huh..." with hands on hips, Sun let out a long winded sigh of relief, chuckling at himself for getting so worked up in the first place. At least now he can sleep without any further distractions.

* * *

Four hours had passed since, the sky once filled with red orange hues gradient into a shade of blue so deep it might as well be black. Sun jolted up from his slumber and quickly scanned the area for any changes during his time in dreamland. Disappointingly, not a single thing in their semi-clean room was out of place.

Meaning Neptune never returned.

Sun cursed under his breath, roughly scratching his head in several directions with both hands.

"Grrr! That does it!"

He scrambled in search for his shoes and weapon. It couldn't be any clearer. There's got to be Grimm near the campus and Neptune's gone to fight it! Not without Sun he ain't. _Why else_ would he not contact Sun for so long? He's gotta be butting heads with a big one!

And just when Sun had his foot readied on the window ledge to jump, he heard something hard and heavy hit the door and _really_ wished he didn't.

It sounded like a _corpse._

With that precaution in mind, he edged towards the door with his tail a few inches in front, proceeding to open it with every creak testing his patience. To his horror, a large massed figure flopped out to the side, emitting a few groans because of the impact. Sun may or may not have squeaked because of this. The suspicious looking blob was moving so unpredictably Sun actually had no idea how to properly approach it without a possible cardiac arrest.

That is until the familiar scent of _jasmine_ hit his nose.

Followed up with suction-like snores buzzing in his ears.

Sun just... sighed into his hand.

It's Neptune on the floor, sleeping in the bed sheets.

Of course.

 _Of course he's here._

"Heh... heheheh..." Sun's mind is contemplating on the appropriate action to take, whether to kiss or punch Neptune's _dumb, stupid, drool coated face_. Especially for making him worry twice as much in one day. Why didn't he just go back in while Sun was sleeping? Because Neptune knew it would startle him, Sun being a Faunus with heightened senses and all.

Great, now Sun felt like an absolute ass because of him.

Taking note of Neptune's sudden change of attire, Sun concluded that he probably showered in Sage and Scar's room after his jog session considering there's not a whiff of sweat stench on him. Carefully doing so by the arms Sun dragged Neptune back in and propped his back up against the not-broken bed, switching his desktop lamp on to get a better look at him.

Huh. His eyelashes are kinda long.

"Dude... dude wake up." Sun gently shook him by the shoulders, snorting at Neptune's head easily swaying like a ragdoll. "Hnnuhh...? I didn't say you could wear that, milady..." Neptune's glazed eyes finally opened, straining to adjust his focus because of the harsh light emanating from the Sun-shaped-figure in front of him.

That doesn't sound right.

"Sun...? Izzat you...?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"Yup." Sun smiled and sat beside him. His tail was sneaking around trying to find where he put his scroll without the other noticing. That gormless expression Neptune wore was priceless and is in _desperate_ need to be saved to Sun's collection of fails.

"Sun! Y-You'reーOh crap." Neptune's eyes darted everywhere but in Sun's direction, clutching his chest, that anxious knot tightening inside. Sighing, Neptune's head hung down as he twiddled his thumbs "Look, I didn't mean tー"

Sun cut him off with a forehead flick "Shush. You want the whole school to hear ya?" Sun whispered, bringing a finger to his lips.

"Ah... right. Ahahaha."

Neptune found his eyes trailing up and meeting Sun's midnight blues. Both were unaware of how long they were holding this tender gaze, but neither wanted it to end. It was solely because their minds forcing them to remember their childish thoughts and foolish actions from before that they had no choice but to back up and face in opposite directions.

With only a few seconds to mentally prepare himself, Sun turned back and opened his mouth to speak but the words got stuck in his throat when Neptune mirrored his actions, both awkwardly freezing in place and blushing up to their ears.

Is it supposed to be this hard?

"Sunー "

"Neptune, Iー"

For it to happen twice without fail guaranteed sweet laughter and giggles to surface and warm up the tense atmosphere.

They both leaned back against the bed, one side of their heads touching the others.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah..." Sun scratched his cheek "Me too."

* * *

Yeah, this wasn't supposed to be this long, oh my lord.

Anyway, so I was like "What if they fought because of Neptune's 'foot-in-mouth' status?" lo and behold, this thing appeared.

We all do unreasonable stuff when we're mad. Don't let it control you. Always have a level head.

...

HEHE I SOUNDED PRETTY COOL DIDN'T I?


	4. Cautionary

Yo what's up.

So yeah this is like, still chapter 3 but not. Aftermath I guess.

Sorry though, had to put this on pause for various reasons.

One of them is not because I have an unhealthy obsession with Persona 5 I got for my _brother's 18th birthday._ Oh no. Not that.

 _Yes I do have a job._

* * *

Chapter 3.5 - Cautionary

It's five in the morning. Not the most standard time to wake up on a Saturday.

Birds are chirping, bees are buzzing, crows are transforming.

And through the curtains, the squint-eyed Neptune trying to make sense of his current situation with a certain Faunus.

Sure he agreed to be the 'little spoon' in the bed, so he wouldn't fall off, but he expected the _wall_ to be the first thing he wakes up to.

Not to have half his face squished and smothered by Sun's amazing pecs. _"Out of all the things to happen...!"_ He easily said in his mind as his mouth failed to do so. Just kinda hung open and wiggly, unable to emit any kind of sound aside from balloon-like squeaks. There's no way anyone could keep calm under these circumstances. _"Not good. I'm... in his chest... BUT HOW DO I GET OUT?"_ His eyes scanned around for any solutions of escape.

What Neptune could see was Sun's left arm wrapped around his waist, protectively, the other above his head on the pillow.

From what he could _feel_ was Sun's loosely locked legs trapping his calves, occasionally rubbing for warmth.

He involuntarily shuddered, his blush spreading all over his skin. _"Suuuun...! Get off of me! This is just...!"_ He struggled to even chance to lift a finger without waking Sun up. Moving too soon would result in a very, to put it lightly, _'displeased'_ looking Sun. Nobody wanted that.

Neptune sincerely thanked the gods above for blessing the Faunus with a shirt, albeit with boxers. Sun used to sleep butt naked but had to put an end to it after several protests and begs from the rest of team SSSN.

One could argue that the issue contributed to Sage and Scarlet moving rooms.

Still, Neptune needed to calm himself down. Heck, he's not even sure what to focus less on; Sun curling inwards and burrowing his face in Neptune's unkempt hair, his soft snores vibrating around Neptune's head or the gentle rise and fall of Sun's chest pushing in his face firmly enough for Neptune to hear his heartbeat making his own in turn erratically flutter. There's only so much a teen his age can take before _something_ starts rising up and cause a hell of a predicament.

Sun didn't help matters with his body still rubbing on Neptune's in ways only one should only do to themselves.

Despite all of this, Neptune's not too surprised this was actually happening; Sun has always been kind of clingy to others.

 _Just not in his sleep._

The routine of Sun's sleeping pattern consisted of several minutes of thrashing around, knocking stuff off the shelf and eventually folding his body in formations that seemed physically impossible to do.

But today? Nothing.

It's like Neptune's sleeping with a completely different person. He would almost think Sun to be conscious, as the latter seemed to have adjusted entirely.

Should he feel... special?

He vigorously shook the thought away. This was not the time to self indulge. "I shouldn't... but..."

On the other hand, there are _some_ perks to this. He can continuously admire the blond's features and smile at the minuscule details one could miss unless they were specifically looking. Like how Sun's lips would pucker during every inhale or the way his eyes squeezed when a disagreement was made in his dreams.

It's almost scary how this paralleled to yesterday's _intriguing imagery._

 _'And don't get me started with your tail hair. You know how nasty and annoying that could be?'_

"Jerk." Neptune growled hand curling into a fist. If he could go back in time and slap himself for saying that stupid line, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"I gotta make it up to him." he quietly said to himself, a determined spark filling his eyes. Even if they patched things up last night, both admitting to their crimes, the one compelling need to do something for Sun would not leave Neptune's mind. Not because he felt guilty in particular, nor that he wanted to make Sun owe him a favour.

But quite possibly for keeping Sun smiling forever.

" _Smile..."_ Neptune's eyes widened. Since when did he ever go to such lengths for one person? Like properly? And for a _male_ teammate, to be exact? Rarely did he have any issues reeling girls in with cheesy one liners and flashing his pearly whites because the result, all part of a well thought out plan via web search, would always end up with the lucky recipient succeed in asking _him_ out. But this method of Neptune actually putting the effort in his 'work' was completely foreign, yet at the same time, it didn't feel too out of place because he knew it's for Sun.

Still, the idea itself got him flustered. " _I-I mean it's not like I like, LIKE, him or anything! Hahaha... just wanna hang out with my bud! I mean he's a good looking dude, and his muscles are sharper and smells like my shampーHE USED MY SHAMPOO?!"_

As much as he wanted to wallow in this discovery, brainstorming was his main objective. _"I got it! The monster movie!"_ he quietly hummed. It's perfect; something everyone can enjoy. _"I know a guy who knows a guy that can totally get me two tickets for free!"_ He couldn't celebrate too early though. The current problem he had to tackle was how to initiate the proposal without making the Faunus throw questionable brows his way.

 _"Maybe if I say it as a joke..."_ He mused as he painted a clear picture of the two of them in his mind, casually strolling through Beacon grounds, laughing and being merry. And then Neptune would turn to Sun, doing his trademark finger pistol wink thing he likes to do too much of.

 _'How about a date?'_

 _'A date? Dude, I don't even like raisins.'_

"GUHH..." Neptune's eye twitched. "Maybe... I'm overthinking this."

"Hnghh..." Sun groaned in his sleep.

"Oh shit...!"

In an instant, the comforting cradle morphed into an iron maiden attempt. Even his tail volunteered in the entrapment of Neptune's legs. "Gahh... too hard...! Squeezing... _TOO HARD...!_ " the feeling in his limbs slowly slipped into paralysis. What is he, a Snake Faunus now? Neptune's running out of options here. And perhaps air too.

" _Okay Neptune. Think. You can do this, you're an intellectual._ _Just narrow the choices you have._ "

Move him.

" _Agh, no. He'll wake up._ "

Then stay like this.

" _MY SANITY CAN'T TAKE THIS!"_

Looks like you better move him.

" _But... he looks so peaceful..._ "

Tickle him?

" _What would that accomplish?!"_

How about a kiss?

" _ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY, BRAIN?!_ " He blushed again, head tilting and eyes unconsciously roaming over Sun's vulnerable lips. The heat coming from the Faunus' mouth was absolute torture on Neptune's forehead. How dare he make Neptune feel so damn comfy and safe? And make his choice waver to actually do it or not?

He gulped. "How would he even react...?"

"Neptune... shaddap..." Sun grumbled and kissed his head.

 **He kissed _him._**

Neptune blue screened.

Arms flopped around Sun's upper body. Configuring. Nuzzle mode activated. "Oh man, I don't even care any more~!"

" _What the heck is this nerd doing?"_ Sun's eyelid opened halfway.

He's been awake for a while now but couldn't find the right time to let Neptune know that.

* * *

I'm cursed with constant overthinking. Send help.

On the bright side, I am currently working on a picture for this.


	5. Deviancy

What the heck, you're still here? UH, I mean... yo. How's it going?

Sorry for making you wait for this piece of shite. My hands are sore from _rewriting this ten-goddamn-too-many-fucking-times._ Also, there's me working on other SeaMonkey fics including some M rated ones.

Might have waffled on a bit in this chapter but eh.

Also, want to give a big thanks to my buddy UselessLesbianWriter. She's always been there for me when I needed her the most. Her optimism warms me up like the SunーHAHAHA I'M FUNNY. _LAUGH_.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Deviancy

"AYO YANG!" Sun yelled to the hot blonde heading to her motorcycle with her sister. "WHERE'S MY BOI AT?"

"CHECK THE LIBRARY!" she hollered back.

"THANKS!"

Sun sauntered to the library. The boy managed to last about five seconds in before heavily surrounded by resentful glares and hisses linking back to regulars and staff members.

It's not because he's a Faunus.

But because he's _Sun._

"Tough crowd." Sun huffed, following up with a lip bite. He's a risk taker but not even here would he gamble the chances of an early arrest, especially with the receptionist's beady eyes scanning his movements with the intensity of a starved hawk. Her hard surveillance proved whistling to be a challenging attempt for Sun. Besides he's here to _find_ Neptune, not give him a wanted poster as well.

Sage did mention something about turning up to a cram session after school, but eh who's got time for that really?

Not when there's a super omega highly anticipated monster movie in dire need of watching today! The giddy Sun could hardly contain his excitement for the film. It's no 'Try Hard' but it's the second best thing. And for his best buddy to go out of his way to get tickets with _special seats_ for Faunus tails, Sun was almost skeptical about it.

 _Almost._

Sun would've been sold on it being their usual bro time if the way Neptune asked him didn't feel so poorly rehearsed. He couldn't pinpoint the exact day it happened but he definitely felt a slight shift in Neptune's attitude. Moreso in the past week. It was odd. Seeing the guy resort to a stammering mess over tickets is just not a _Nep_ thing to do. Whatever he's focused on, it can't be girl related. In this case, there'd be no point bringing Sun along since the Faunus was never keen on secret double dates.

Sun shrugged off the pointless suspicions; Neptune would eventually come to him when he's ready. He always did. As long as it wasn't something that could severely affect the team, Sun couldn't care less. The Faunus continued his slow waddle through the large book-filled aisles, frequently stopping and glancing at any material worth his attention, throwing in some 'Oooh's and 'Aaah's too.

"Now if I were a super nerd like him, where would I hide...?" he stroked his chin and searched around from his spot. Knowing Neptune as much as he did, by best friend law, Neptune's most likely in a cornered and secluded area near the staircase. Why? To use his blueness to his advantage and catch 'unwanted' attention from a hot looking librarian.

Alas, Neptune was not there.

Sun kissed his teeth. "Ah screw it." He gave up on stealth and perched onto the nearest bookcase, giving the ol' bird's eye view a go instead. With instant results, he located the tuff of electric blue a few rows ahead. Neptune was napping, face pressed in a textbook, in the same spot Sun had introduced him to teams RWBY and JNPR.

One of the few librarians accustomed to teenage shenanigans caught sight of the Faunus acrobatic stunts and simply rolled her eyes. The pile of late returned books in her arms were more important to deal with. Sun had to suppress his giggles as he made his way to the sleeping beauty, plopping himself on the opposite chair. The ridiculousness of the sun's vibrant rays casting over the boy like a spotlight had to be seen firsthand.

And naturally, Sun snapped the perfect photo for his collection. It's no fail but it was nice seeing him undisturbed like that.

With visible disgust of the textbook's bulkiness, Sun peeled the object from Neptune's paws and tossed it aside. The brief yet curious peek at the contents left Sun wanting to blow chunks. Whatever was in there was undoubtedly unfit for the faint hearted and non-nerdy eyes. It was safer remaining ignorant to Neptune's ability to cram all that confusing text in his brain.

Sun noticed the restlessness slowly forming on Neptune's features and promptly moved his chair to his side, stroking Neptune's head in hopes that his warmth would reach the boy in his dreams. Sun recognized the pattern of teeth grinding and eyebrow twitching from the last time he woke up to a tear-stained Neptune fighting against a haunting nightmare linked to his past.

"Nyuuh..." Neptune practically melted under Sun's hand. It's as if he knew the Faunus was protecting him as he slept. Sun's eye's softened as his lips curled up into a gentle smile, almost in disbelief of how quick Neptune adapted to a single head pat. "Hehe, better not let Weiss see you like this buddy." Sun could only imagine the drowsy embarrassment on Neptune's face waking up to their friends watching his cool guy act crumble to every giggle he heard. He'd be a liar for saying he didn't think it would be the funniest thing to catch on camera considering how Neptune held the 'cool' title dear like a badge of honour.

Throughout the cluster of funny scenarios in his head, Sun felt his stomach swirl when he surprised himself with a stray line of thought _"Huh. Neptune's kinda... cute."_ which lead him frustratingly groaning in his hand as his face lit up. _"Crap, did I seriously just think that?" _For a moment he was convinced something he (stole) ate from the cafeteria caused him to feel loopy, but looking back at Neptune through the gaps of his fingers proved himself wrong. He was unknowingly smiling again, if not more adoringly at the sight. _"Yeah... who wouldn't get hot over this dude?"_

While being mindful of who could be lurking around the corner, Sun scuttled closer and gently nudged Neptune's shoulder. "Hey... Nep...? Motion of the Brocean...?" The boy barely moved; the head pats must've put him in a higher state of tranquillity. Sun wouldn't know for sure unless he pressed on. Smirking, Sun dropped his chin on his shoulder, taking a moment to inhale Neptune's sweet scent and whispered carefully:

" _Neeeerrrd_ tuneーGAHH."

Neptune landed a clean punch to Sun's cheek, utterly unconscious by the way. "Hnn... Inter _nep_ tual... heheh." the boy had the nerve to snort out to Sun silently writhing.

"Tch! Alright, wise guy. Let's see how you handle this." Sun pulled out a thick marker and scribbled all over Neptune's face like there's no tomorrow. He took one step back to praise his flawless style. As if anyone could effectively pull off a devil-winged moustache like that. He's no artist but when it comes to casual graffiti no one could ever top his performance. "And my work here is done." He snickered, continuously flipping the pen in his hand.

He'd be happier if Neptune didn't take so long to react. " _He's not waking up..."_ A disappointed sigh left Sun's lips, his boredom leading him poking Neptune's cheek with the pen. He balanced the same pen between his lip and nose and rolled back on his rickety chair, going over other strategies in his head that didn't involve physical injuries.

Nothing successful came to mind...

...except...

"Damn it..." In one smooth motion, (and a reluctant eyebrow twitch), Sun's lips made their mark on the other's cheek, earning a muffled content sounding "Hnnn." from Neptune.

Sun hopped back with his arms already in a chopping position. Just when he thought he made progress, Sun's face dropped to the sound of Neptune snoring. _"Figures. Not even some fairytale-like crap is gonna cut it, huh?_ _Doubt an Ursa carrying him off would have much luck, either."_ he bit his thumb, mostly to ignore the second reddening of his cheeks.

It ain't even funny how... _nice_ it felt, kissing Neptune like that. He joked about it before, but still...

"Heh... what am I gonna do with you, Nep...?" Sun's hand found itself back on Neptune's head and caressed with care, pushing the wavering thoughts to the back of his mind. With remarkable timing too now that his focus shifted to the sound of deadly clomps entering the library.

Regrettably, Sun _immediately_ knew who they belonged to.

 _Glynda Goodwitch._

He gulped. The blond was never on good terms with the teacher and her dislike for Sun was barely a hidden issue. It's far too late to run or break through the nearest window. If she catches even a blur of his existence, he'll be trapped in her telekinesis power and he can't even imagine how severe the punishment would be. Sun had no choice but to lay low under Neptune's table, wedged between his legs.

Unfortunately for him, the daunting heel clicks stopped right at his table. Observing her shapely legs barely moving an inch put him on edge; he's not usually this antsy but the growing shame from the kiss gave Sun no choice.

"Interesting." she said, and Sun nearly had a heart attack. There are two possible outcomes from that single line of dialogue.

One, she _can_ see him and is merely letting him get away with it.

Two, she's taking mental notes of Neptune sleeping.

Wait... sleeping?

 _"THE MARKINGS!"_

The shock of Goodwitch's presence made him forget he even drew on Neptune's face beforehand and now Sun's dying to know what kind of face the teacher had on. He can't jeopardise the mission though. Sun's rattling eyes followed the pair of legs down the corner until they were safely out of sight and earshot. He leaned back and breathed out in relief.

"Close one..."

"W...what are you doing?"

Sun froze. His memory briefly transported him back to the times in Vacuo when his mom, comically readied with a slipper, caught him unintentionally breaking something valuable. He swivelled around and poked his head out, meeting blank white circles and a tomato coloured face. Neptune was unable to comprehend what the flying hell Sun was doing there, _between his legs,_ and slightly panting.

He felt wrongly excited.

Sun backed up with his hands raised as if held at gunpoint. "I-it'snotwhatyouthinkIsweartogod." His eyes were shifting guiltily.

"Idunnoaboutyoubutthisfeelslikeabootycallorsomethingdamnit!" Neptune harshly whispered back.

"OhI'msureyou'dlikethat!"

"AREYOUOFFERING?!"

"What?" Sun asked.

"What?" Neptune repeated.

Before Sun could even respond to that troubling question Neptune clamped his mouth shut. "Shh! Someone's coming...!" he scooched in further to hide the Faunus, not focusing on how close his crotch is to Sun's face. It's by sheer coincidence Goodwitch's route included going past Neptune's table. She glanced up from her clipboard at the blue boy, whom stiffly smiled at her still oblivious to his tainted face. She huffed and continued her walk down and out the library.

A humongous deflated sigh came out of the two. Sun crawled out and plopped next to Neptune again, earning a knock on the shoulder by the latter. "Care to enlighten me?! What the hell were you doing under there?!"

"Uh, _hello?!_ What about the monster movie we planned today?" Sun pointed to his invisible watch.

"Ahh, damn it. Sorry, lost track of time!" Neptune scratched his head. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I DID."

Neptune pulled out his scroll. Five missed calls and one unread text.

"OH."

"You're one lousy date." Sun pouted and Neptune bashfully grinned back. "Do you know how long it took waking your ass up? You sleep like the dead, dude!"

Neptune waved him off. "Pfft what were you gonna do, _kiss me_ or something?" he taunted the blond with smoochie noises and eyelash batting, figuring stooping to Sun's level will catch him off guard. "Come and get it, my prince charming~!"

"..."

"...Wait, for realー"

A few seconds later, Neptune had additional markings on his face.

"QUIT DRAWING ON ME!"

"Stop making it an easy target for me, dumbass!"

* * *

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

 _I'm not sorry._

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
